Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the third child of the Hoshido royal family and a skilled archer. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version. Profile Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kiragi. Takumi has the potential of a good swordsman, but when he was miserably crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match, he chose to become an archer. He is very intelligent and learns things very quickly; even Ryoma acknowledges that Takumi's ability to formulate strategies is one of the best in the army. Pre-Decision Prior to the Avatar's decision in Chapter 6, the Avatar is accompanied by their other siblings to the Hoshidan capital, where they meet Takumi. He is immediately skeptical of the Avatar because of their Nohr ties, although the others tell him that he warms up soon. After the Avatar's Ganglari explodes in the town square and Mikoto is killed by the Hooded Man, he blames them for her death, stating that if they never came she would still be living. Despite this, the other siblings assure them that it was not their fault for the incident. Birthright Upon choosing to side with Hoshido, Takumi and his siblings will join the Avatar's army. Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 10, Takumi was brainwashed by Iago to do his bidding. When he appears in Ninja Village, Hinoka and Sakura are relieved to see him again, but the Avatar notices that something is off about him. He shoots an arrow at Hinoka and attempts to attack the Avatar, but Azura steps in and uses her song to banish the presence controlling him. He snaps out of it and willingly joins the army. During Chapter 11, Takumi, along with his other siblings, are on the way to search for Ryoma. He questions Zola's presence due to his attempts to murder his siblings earlier on and his Nohrian ties. However, this is quickly interrupted when invisible soldiers attack the ship. After a short battle, the soldiers are driven away. However, one of the soldiers are still on the ship and attempts to attack Takumi when Zola pushes him away and takes the hit. Takumi later apologizes for his earlier behavior and thanks Zola for saving him. Later on, sometime after Chapter 15, Takumi contracts a rare disease local to the region. Sakura tells the Avatar that one of the Wolfskins they had fought earlier on must have passed it to him. She also tells them that if he is not cured in time, he will die. Fortunately, one of Garon's villas are nearby with the needed herbs. After Iago leaves the villa after being defeated, Flora shows Sakura to the apothecary and she grabs the needed herbs and cures him in time. While recovering in his sleep, he mutters to the Avatar not to trust Flora. Conquest Upon choosing to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshido forces attack the Avatar and the Nohr forces. After the Avatar and the Nohr forces capture Sakura and Yukimura, they continue deeper into Hoshido territory. Takumi and his subordinates Oboro and Hinata, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers meets them along one of the border walls. The Avatar and the Nohr forces defeat Takumi and his soldiers, but after his defeat a demon possesses him, and he seemingly falls to his death. It is revealed through the third route that Anankos possessed him after Garon had failed to carry out his orders. After defeating the presence that had taken on the form of King Garon, an infested Takumi appears before the Nohr royals and attacks them mercilessly with his bow. He shoots the Avatar and drives them into an unconscious near-death state. Takumi reappears in the Avatar's dreams and asks them to kill his possessed body for good. He then gives the Avatar his bow and lends his support alongside his step-mother and brother. Revelation In Chapter 10, Takumi joins the Avatar's army after being rescued by them, being the second sibling to join along with his retainers. He is initially reluctant to believe the Avatar's claims of a true enemy, but a fortune from the dying Izana convinces him to put his trust in the Avatar. Personality Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, in a constant state of moody malcontent, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities. This fact is evident in his supports with Mozume, where he disproves her doubts over his farming capabilities by tirelessly engaging in manual labour on the field. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors, a fact that is easily exploited and corrupted by Iago. The seething words of hatred that Takumi repeatedly utters while under the corruption's influence are very telling of the crushing inferiority that he feels, as they revolve around a desire to be stronger. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person, a fact that is proven throughout the Birthright route where he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr. When Zola is captured to help the Avatar, Takumi asks them why the Avatar decided to take Zola with them since the latter tried to kill them and Sakura earlier on. However, he is much more friendly when they have gained his trust; he apologizes to Zola when the latter saves him from an invisible soldier and during My Room conversations when he is married to the Avatar, he will admit that despite the rough start, he continues to love them. This fact can also be observed in his supports with Leo, where he initially treats the latter with cold arrogance, only warming up to him upon learning that they share similar aspirations. In his supports with Leo, it is shown he has an interest in shogi as a counterpart to Leo's interest in chess, while his favorite dish is miso soup compared to beef stew being Leo's favorite. He has the worst dreams out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 14. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 6/10, Revelation Chapter 10 As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace The Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Endgame - Night Breaks Through |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with clone of self, +2 Str, +3 Skl/Spd Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |60% |50% |0% |75% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |50% |0% |80% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sniper Class |50% |40% |0% |75% |55% |60% |35% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Oboro *Kagero *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Orochi *Camilla (Revelation only) *Elise (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Jakob *Hinoka *Sakura *Hinata *Leo (Revelation only) *Kiragi *Shigure (If Takumi is his father) *Kana (If Takumi is his father) Quotes Enemy Takumi Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Takumi: Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. * Avatar: Takumi... Please, let me explain. * Takumi: I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are! Defeated My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, brother/sister. I'm glad we could spend it together." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"I can't complain!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm the strong one in my family!" (4-5 stats up) *"Things are looking up!" (2-3 stats up) *"Are you kidding me?" (0-1 stat up) Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Class Change *"I can do anything I put my mind to." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This is nothing." * "I'm coming with you!" * "No mercy!" * "My bow is yours." * "Come on!" * "I'll back you up." Dual Strike * "I won't stand idle!" Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" Critical/Skill * "Allow me!" * "Oh, that's it!" * "Die already!" * "I hate to do this!" Defeated Enemy * "Ha! I'm stronger than I look." * "Not my fault you're weak." * "That was easy!" Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated by you...? (groans)" Confession Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Takumi is a Japanese given name. Takumi (匠 or 巧み) roughly means artisan or skillful. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fujin Yumi. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshidan Siblings to not have standard access to the Sky Knight class without having to marry a character who does. *If reclassed to a Swordmaster, Takumi's model will bare a striking resemblance to his father, Sumeragi. *Takumi was the 3rd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. ** Takumi won 1st place in both character popularity polls issued by Famitsu and Nintendo Dream. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that Takumi at one point was going to have red hair like his two sisters Hinoka and Sakura but was changed to silver instead. *Infested Takumi's portrait uses his 3D model from the cutscene prior to fighting him, as opposed to using an altered version of his regular, 2D portrait. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters